Such a reversible activation unit is described in DE 38 07 087 A1 as an example. This involves a latching device for the tailgate of a motor vehicle with a tightening device driven by an auxiliary motor usable for at least one further function. A locking mechanism of a corresponding motor vehicle door latch is transferred into its main ratchet position via a pre-ratchet position with the aid of the tightening device. The drive motor of a rear windscreen wiper system acts as an auxiliary motor. i.e. the only drive motor works both on the motor vehicle door latch and also on the rear windscreen wiper system as two motor vehicle functional elements separate from one another. Thus, a cost-effective and compact construction is already provided.
The tightening device works independently of the door latch. Both the drive of the wiper system and the drive of the tightening device are impinged by a common drive shaft which is set in motion by the drive motor executed as an electromotor. The reversible drive motor is engaged with the gearbox of either the mechanism of the wiper system or that of the tightening device dependent on the respective rotational direction of the motor. For this purpose, the tightening device is equipped inter alia with a reduction gear. Consequently, despite an overall compact construction, the mechanical details are complicated.
A comparable and mechanically similarly complicated construction is pursued in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,269 which again has recourse to a single electromotor which impinges a tailgate on the one hand and a pertaining tailgate latch on the other hand. Again, this fundamentally depends on the working direction of the reversible electromotor.
The state of the art cannot satisfy in all aspects. Thus, work generally takes place with a single motor, which impinges either the first functional element or the second functional element dependent on its working direction. To this end, a first connecting element or a second connecting element is interposed in which the state of the art can respectively involve more or fewer wings, gear wheels, cog wheels, etc. As a consequence hereof, the construction is relatively complicated mechanically. This does not lead to increased weight, but can also entail functional impairments. This is where the invention as a whole wishes to provide assistance.